Just Another Day At School
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: A fic about poor Goten's day at school. it's not what you think. please read and review!


Just Another Day At School  
by: Sakura Maxwell  
  
*note:all Z and GT characters are in second grade for this fic*  
  
[riiiiiinnngggg]  
  
As the bell of the school rang, the students slowly sauntered towards the doors, sighing.  
  
Yet one particular student didn't go towards the doors. Instead, he edged his way to the doors. Instead, he edged his way to the park across the street. A shadow fell over him, and he stopped, disappionted. A hand was laid upon his shoulder.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going, Goten?" the principal, Mr.Bird, asked.  
  
"Unm, to school?" Goten replied nervously as he broke free of Mr.Bird's hold and ran over to the school. "Just another day at school," he thought.   
  
The tardy bell rang and he broke into a run, knowing the instructor would be upset. Suddenly he felt a face collide with his and a warm liquid begin to flow from his nose. He held his hand up, disliking the feeling of the blood running over it, dripping down. He glanced up only to find the person he bumped into was none other than his best friend, Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks lowered a hand to help him up. Goten accepted it gratefully.   
  
"Sorry Goten!" Trunks cried. "I was late for class, and I was running and-"  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Goten laughed.(Aww, they're so kawaii!)By now Goten's nose had stopped bleeding.  
  
"Well, if you're okay now, I gotta get to class! Later, Goten!"' Trunks called, already heading down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, later!" Goten echoed. He started off in the direction of the bathroom to clean up his nose and hand.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Goku and Vegeta had become engaged in a fight. Vegeta had just swung a punch at Goku. Goten opened the bathroom door, just as Goku ducked, and received a black eye.  
  
"Oww!" Goten dropped the books he was carrying and covered his eye.   
  
Vegeta and Goku came rushing up. "Are you all right Goten?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
Goten just groaned in response. "Sure I am." he muttered. "And Yajirobe is the Pope."  
  
"What?!" Goku asked, looking adorably confused.   
  
"Never mind." He turned to Vegeta. "Why'd you punch me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to. It was originally meant for Goku." Vegeta defended himself quickly.  
  
"Oh." With that, Goten went over to a sink and washed away the blood on his face and nose. "Well, later guys. I gotta get to class. I'm late enough as it is."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. See ya!" they replied.  
  
Goten left the bathroom and headed towards his classroom. Stopping in front of the door, he took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the doorknob. But before he could turn it, the door opened and smacked him in the forehead, giving him a fair sized knot right in the middle of his small forehead.  
  
"...and then h-" the teacher who had been talking stopped abruptly, noticing Goten laying on the floor, moaning in pain and holding his forehead. "My Lord, boy, what happened to you!?" the teacher exclaimed, surprised.   
  
Goten pointed a feeble finger at the door. "Door ... swung open ... hit me ... ow!" he managed.  
  
"Oh. My goodness, I'm sorry. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Fine." Goten sighed.  
  
The teacher helped him up and he headed towards his seat. After Goten explained his lateness, his instructor resumed his lesson.  
  
"What is 3x6? 3x7?" the instructor asked.  
  
In the seat behind Goten, Bulma raised her hand quickly, conking Goten in the back of the head.  
  
By the time Goten came home from school at 1:30, he had suffered six bloody, two black eyes, a lump on the front and back of his head, five kicks in the shin, three cheerful(and painful, nonetheless) slaps on the back, a twisted ankle, one chipped tooth, one *missing* tooth, a swelled upper lip, and a broken wrist.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Just another day at school." he thought bitterly.  
  
~owari~  
  
© 2000 Sakura Maxwell August 13, Saturday 11:28 pm 


End file.
